


C'mon Hongbin, Lose Control

by Lithium012



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Fisting, BSDM clubs?, Hahah... I'm going to hell, Happy birthday smut man, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithium012/pseuds/Lithium012
Summary: Let's just say the author has a kink for putting a fist into Hongbin.





	C'mon Hongbin, Lose Control

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to me! I'm sharing smut with you. La la La la
> 
> Please do not read if you don't like the tags. Because things are gonna get raunchy

The smoke of the nightclub is thick, sweeping through, illuminating in the red light. Sanghyuk looks around the club, making note of the leather décor hanging about. The walls are in a cross road of different leather harnesses, gags and belts. He brushes by a row of handcuffs, dangling from the chandeliers. His eyes scan the thick crowd, looking for one person.

His lip quirks up when he finds the person, pushed up against the wall, bound by the ropes, arms and legs spread. Sanghyuk pushes his way through the crowd, drunk out of their minds. He wonders how normal this scene is for this crowd; a naked man, bound to the wall, blindfold on.

His hands reaches out, ghosting his fingers over the soft skin. He listens to the other moan through the gag, hands already shaking. The man below him tremble, as if anticipating this. Sanghyuk tilts his head, looking back into the crowd.

“How long have you been waiting for this?” He leans in, pushing his fingers in between the man’s legs. His fingers brushed over the sensitive skin, running his forefinger over the rim, watching him squirm. His other hand runs over the head of the cock that hangs heavy and hard in between. Another sadist smile spreads on Sanghyuk’s face when he hears the other groan, fighting against the binds.

He removes his hands, falling back and watching the other crumble in front of him. The air feels thick, like steam in a sauna. It sticks to his skin, pulling his suit jacket, sticking it like a warm towel. He sheds it, hanging it on a mannequin near by.

Sanghyuk rolls his sleeves up, deciding to have some fun with the bound man.

He grabs a bottle of lube off the counter, giving a quick nod to the swamped bartender. The warm liquid drizzles over the other’s skin, causing him to flinch. Sanghyuk runs his fingers over the other, rubbing the lube over. He whispers into the other’s ear, “I’m going to work you open until you’re begging for my cock.”

Sanghyuk gets a breathy moan and a muffled “Please” as an answer. He steps back, running his fingers over the tender skin; plucking at the nerves; revealing in the lowly noise that vibrates through the room. He presses his nose the skin, nipping the virgin skin; marking it with darken teeth marks.

Sanghyuk wants everyone to know that this person is his. He wants the other to wear his teeth marks with pride.

He pushes a finger inside, pressing against the tight walls. The other clenches down on him, the walls pulsing against the finger. He chuckles.

“Eager,” he mutters, inserting another finger. “Very eager.” His other hand reaches over, pulling the gag out; feeling saliva drip down his fingers. He feels the other lick and suckle his long fingers, moaning around Sanghyuk’s hand as he works the other open. He can feel the man loosening up, giving way for Sanghyuk.

 _So obedient_ , Sanghyuk thinks; sticking another finger inside. The other hisses, squirming against his bounds, pushing his hips back. Sanghyuk pulls his fingers out of the other’s mouth, running his salvia-soaked fingers over those perky nipples. He runs one in between his forefinger and thumb; revealing in the submissive whimpers.

“Can you take my entire hand?” Sanghyuk asks, hesitantly pushing his pinky at the tightening rim of muscle. He can hear the other pant, fists gripping around the tight bonds. The man swallows, nodding weakly. “Are you sure?” The man nods again, his entire body trembling.

“Yes, I can.”

Sanghyuk snickers, pouring more lube over the other, pushing the fourth finger in. He hears the other groan, arching his back as his head hangs between his shoulders. Sanghyuk could feel the other’s inside clenching down; tightening as Sanghyuk pushes his hand in. Going slow.

Painfully slow.

Just as the second row of knuckles enter, he pulls them out, making sure to brush over each nerve, setting them aflame. Lighting them up like fireworks, sending shivers of pleasure over the other, down his spine. The ropes shake as Sanghyuk pushes in again, a needy whine filling the air.

The second row of knuckles breeches the ring of muscle, the man taking Sanghyuk’s hand whole. The hole closes around his wrists, the cavern inside clenches, pulsing against the fist. Sanghyuk keeps a close eye on the other as he makes his way through, sparking up flames of pleasure.

Sanghyuk runs his other hand over the sweaty back of the other, feeling him tremble under his fingertips. He twists his fist slowly, pushing against each nerve and listening to the other pant, gulping down air. He listens to the other moan, arms and legs quaking as he begins to pull his fist out, only to push it back in. A sharp, high moan echos loudly throughout the room.

But with the bass constantly beating in the background, Sanghyuk doubts anyone is listening.

He does that a couple of times, ensuring his knuckles constantly brushes over each sensitive nerve. Making sure the other is barely able to remain upright. Making sure the other is as loud as he possibly could be. Sanghyuk smirks when he hears the other weakly moan out, “I’m so close.”

He chuckles when he pulls his hand out completely, much to the other’s horror. The orgasm that’s so close in his view, gone. Just like magic. But Sanghyuk isn’t done yet, he knows how to make the other dance for him, bare everything.

He watches the hole clench down on nothing; the man squirming in his binds. A vain attempt at getting some kind of pleasure. Defeated, he hangs his hand; limp and sweaty. Sanghyuk crosses to the side, running his fingers through the locks; before pulling his head to face him.

“Shh.” Sanghyuk grabs the gag from around the man’s neck, bringing it back up to his mouth. Obediently, he opens it, taking the hard plastic back in. Salvia coats it, dripping down his chin and onto the floor. Muffled moans fill the air once more as Sanghyuk toys with the man, stroking his cock; running his thumb over the head and cupping his balls.

Another tremor shocks through, a disappointed groan following after. Sanghyuk turns back, eyeing his prize. It’d be took early in the game to fuck him, and Sanghyuk doesn’t like to finish games early. He likes to do the side quests, draw out the main mission and obtaining every treasure along the way. In fact, he enjoys that more than the actually game itself sometimes.

He straightens the other out, pushing his hips against the other’s erection, grinding his hips against the music. He watches as the man throws his head back, moaning pitifully through the gag. His head shakes, as hair falls over his forehead in soaked clumps.

“Do you really want it so bad?” Sanghyuk asks, pulling the gag out again, his hips never stopping. “Come on. You can tell me.” The other doesn’t answer, groaning at the loss of stimulation when Sanghyuk steps back. He grabs a cane off of the wall, tapping it against the legs of the bound. Gently, he rises it up, putting some pressure against the man’s balls. Another pitiful groan, but no answer. Sanghyuk scowls, pushing only a bit harder.

“I can’t fucking hear you.”

If he hadn’t been close, Sanghyuk swears he’d have missed the words. “Please, please, fuck me. Fuck me!” The bass rattles in the background, the sound of the other losing tension in the air. Sanghyuk decides he simply cannot work in this kind of environment; turning towards the bar and asking for a room key.

The bartender smirks, tossing over a key; hung with a red chain. “You have fun.” Sanghyuk gives him a knowing grin.

“Oh I will.”

~***~

There’s a thrilling prospect of a crowd of people watching you as you get fucked into oblivion. There is, however, another exciting and equally mind blowing experience; of getting fucked while people from around the world watches you. But today, will not be one of those days; unless the other is willing to. Sanghyuk stares back at the man on the bed, smirking when he sees the redden flush begin to die down.

The sound of the bass thumps against the wall dully. It would have been missed had not one walked through to get to the rooms at the back.

Sanghyuk runs his hand over the sweaty chest of the other, relishing in the small whimpers emitted. “Did you like that?” he asks, nipping against the sharp neck muscles. “Did you like everyone looking at you? Looking at how needy you are? Begging me to come?” The redden hue returns, flashing over the other like fire.

“Y-yes…”

“How badly do you want to come? You can tell me.”

“I-I… I need to, please. I’ll go _insane_.” The man’s blunt fingernails dig into the sheets of the bed, his legs already spreading for access, stimulation, anything at this point. Sanghyuk lingers on the thought of keeping him hard, just for a little while longer. He likes the sounds that emit whenever he softly runs his fingernails over the head of the erection. He likes watching the other pant, hips jerking upwards in a futile attempt to get off.

Sanghyuk places his lips on the other, kissing down; sucking on the lower lip. The other moans into his mouth, hands gripping the younger’s biceps. The whispers of “please” breaks through in between each breathless kiss. Sanghyuk pulls back, a string of saliva connecting them.

“Pick a number,” he says, opening the drawer of the bedside table. A full bottle of lube sits at the bottom, among other things. Sanghyuk briefly toys with the idea of using them on the older but shuts it down.

“Wh-why…?”

“Just do it.” The other swallows, hands trembling as he bites his lower lip. Sanghyuk is patient, not cruel. After what seems like an hour, the older finally answers.

“Um… seven?” Sanghyuk whistles lowly.

“Okay,” Sanghyuk says, opening the bottle of lube. “Hongbin, I’ll make sure you come seven times before the night is over.”

~***~

Hongbin’s head limply rests against Sanghyuk’s shoulders as he carries the older home. He sighs, shaking his head slightly from the older’s persistence. Thoughts of what happened earlier replays in his mind; thinking about their silly little bet. He didn’t believe it at first but when Hongbin pushed at it more, Sanghyuk gave in.

A soft groan breaks Sanghyuk’s train of thought, looking back at the older. His arms tighten around Sanghyuk’s neck, as the younger hikes him higher on his back.

“Hey,” Sanghyuk says, his voice soft like the night air. A stark contrast to the heat inside of the club. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” Hongbin grumbles, burying his face into Sanghyuk’s neck.

“I’m sorry.”

“I never said it wasn’t fun.”

Sanghyuk huffs, almost dropping the older before pulling him back up. Their apartment comes into view; four blocks away. The older yelps, much to the younger’s amusement. He likes the smell of Hongbin’s hair – even if it smells like sex and sweat – there’s a faint smell of his shampoo there.

“I can’t believe you made me come seven times,” Hongbin complains, eyes remaining closed. “I won’t be able to walk for a week.”

“You were the one who wanted it!” Sanghyuk shoots back with no real bite behind it. Suddenly, a realization enters his mind. He looks at the older’s tired grinning face; mouth agape. “Is that why you purposefully lost in Overwatch?!”

Hongbin doesn’t answer, looking wistfully in the distance as they approach the lobby. “I can check that off my bucket list. Next time Hyukkie, make me come more than that.” Sanghyuk resists the urge to drop Hongbin on the floor and slap himself; all while the other giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you like my work and want to keep supporting me, please don't hesitate to buy me a coffee! http://ko-fi.com/lithium012   
> But it's not required at all!


End file.
